KNIFE
by Hikasya
Summary: Kamu adalah pisau yang tajam. Telah mengiris hatiku hingga berbelah-belah. Kamu sudah mengkhianati kepercayaanku selama ini. Mendua di belakangku. Inikah balasanmu terhadap cinta suciku? Kamu telah menghancurkan semua harapanku. Padahal aku mencintaimu, Sakura. Kamu mencintai Sasuke daripada aku. Inilah namanya pisau pengkhianatan... Fic request for Agnaspiver.


**KNIFE**

 **By Hikasya**

 **Genre: hurt/comfort**

 **Rating: T**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Sakura**

 **Rabu, 24 Agustus 2016**

 **One shoot**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic request untuk Agnaspiver**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***From: Naruto**

 **Sakura, aku menunggumu di taman kota sekarang. Cepatlah datang ke sini. Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tunjukkan padamu.***

Dua menit kemudian, balasan sms Sakura terkirim padaku. Aku segera mengecek apa yang ditulis Sakura di dalam pesannya itu.

 ***From: Sakura**

 **Oke, aku akan datang ke sana. Tunggu aku ya, Naruto.***

Setelah membaca isi sms tersebut, mengukir senyum di wajahku. Hatiku melayang-layang gembira ke atas sana karena pujaan hatiku akan datang untuk menemuiku di taman kota ini.

Ya, Haruno Sakura, nama kepanjangannya. Seorang gadis manis yang berambut merah muda seindah bunga Sakura. Matanya hijau bagaikan emerald. Kulitnya putih mulus. Umurnya 21 tahun. Dia dikenal sebagai gadis yang sangat galak dan temperamental kasar tapi dia terkadang menunjukkan sifat lembutnya. Dialah satu-satunya gadis yang berhasil membuatku tergila-gila padanya. Apalagi dia termasuk seorang mahasiswi yang terpintar dan teladan di kampus tempatku kuliah saat ini.

Sedangkan aku sendiri, nama lengkapku adalah Namikaze Naruto. Aku adalah laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik. Bermata biru. Ada tiga garis di dua pipiku. Kulitku berwarna kecoklatan. Umurku 21 tahun. Aku dikenal sebagai mahasiswa yang paling bodoh dan pemalas. Suka membolos ketika jam kuliah dimulai. Bisa dibilang aku adalah mahasiswa yang sangat bandel dan suka membuat masalah besar yang sangat menggemparkan seisi kampus.

Baik aku maupun Sakura, sama-sama mengambil jurusan literatur. Kami selalu mengambil jadwal kuliah bersama-sama. Dalam suka dan duka, kami lalui bersama-sama. Apalagi kami sudah berpacaran hampir setahun lebih lamanya.

Aku sangat mencintainya lebih dari nyawaku sendiri. Aku jatuh cinta padanya seiring aku dan dia selalu bertengkar karena masalah yang sangat sepele. Aku teringat tentang pertemuan pertama kami yang berawal dari ketidaksengajaanku yang melempar kaleng sembarangan saat di koridor kampus. Tak disengaja, kaleng yang tidak berdosa itu mengenai dahi Sakura, yang waktu itu, berjalan di belakangku. Alhasil, dia pun marah besar dan membentakku sekeras mungkin. Aku hanya menanggapinya lewat perkataan dingin. Sampai-sampai tonjokan manis Sakura mendarat tepat di pipi kananku. Sehingga aku terpelanting jauh dan menabrak dinding dengan kerasnya. Rasanya sakit sekali.

Sesaat aku memegang pipi kananku karena teringat kejadian konyol pertemuan pertamaku dengan Sakura. Memunculkan lengkungan simpul di wajahku. Di gendang telingaku saat ini, terdengar alunan-alunan irama lembut dari semua tanaman yang bergoyang-goyang dengan penuh sukacita karena angin datang untuk meniupnya. Perasaanku menghangat saat menatap ke arah matahari yang mulai tinggi. Di mana kubah biru memayungi bumi dengan kapas-kapas putih yang bergantung di dekatnya. Burung-burung kecil tampak terbang secara berkelompok. Semuanya menemaniku dalam kesendirian yang menanti kekasih hati, sembari duduk di bangku panjang berwarna coklat yang menyandar di batang pohon rindang.

Arloji kutatap sebentar, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi. Berarti sudah setengah jam, aku menunggu. Tapi, Sakura belum juga datang untuk menemuiku.

Rencananya kami memang berjanji akan bertemu di taman kota, pada pukul 9 pagi. Tepat, jam sudah menunjukkan waktu dimulainya pertemuan kami ini.

'Mungkin Sakura dalam perjalanan ke sini,' batinku yang berusaha tetap berpikir positif. Tidak merasa gelisah maupun ragu.

Namun, aku akui bahwa saat ini aku merasa gelisah karena mendengar kabar tidak sedap dari teman-teman terdekatku. Kabar burung yang tidak diketahui kebenarannya, sebelum aku benar-benar melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Kabar bahwa Sakura telah mengkhianatiku. Sakura sudah mempunyai kekasih lain selain diriku. Orang ketiga yang sekampus dengan kami. Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Kabar buruk itu sangat mengejutkanku. Sebab Uchiha Sasuke adalah sahabat karibku sendiri. Tidak mungkin dia mengkhianatiku dan menjalin hubungan dengan Sakura. Dia adalah partnert terbaikku sejak SMA dulu. Tidak mungkin dia merebut gadis yang kucintai itu. Tidak mungkin dia main di belakangku. Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin.

Peperangan batin terus berkecamuk tiada berujung. Perasaanku semakin kacau dan tidak menentu. Ditambah suatu masalah yang mendera jiwaku. Aku merasa sifat Sakura telah berubah sekarang.

Selama tiga minggu ini, Sakura terus menghindariku saat aku ingin mengajaknya pergi setelah jam kuliah berakhir. Dengan berbagai alasan, dia menolakku secara halus. Aku dapat memakluminya karena dia harus tetap fokus belajar untuk mempertahankan gelarnya sebagai mahasiswi terpintar dan terteladan di kampus. Bahkan dia tidak pernah menelepon atau mengirim sms padaku. Kecuali jika aku yang terlebih dahulu untuk menghubunginya, barulah dia membalas panggilanku. Lebih parahnya, ponselnya tidak aktif jika aku berusaha menghubunginya berkali-kali.

Karena merasa heran dan penasaran, aku menemui Sakura untuk menanyakan mengapa dia mematikan ponselnya. Dia pun menjawab bahwa dia mematikan ponselnya karena sedang belajar serius di rumahnya. Maka dia tidak bisa menghubungiku waktu itu.

Aku mengalah dan memakluminya dengan pasrah. Aku tahu kalau dia sangat rajin belajar daripada aku yang masih saja suka bermain. Hingga kami pun menjalani praktek magang untuk mencoba bekerja di sebuah tempat yang ditentukan oleh pihak kampus, sesuai dengan jurusan yang kami ambil. Memisahkan kami hampir tiga minggu lamanya karena hal tersebut.

Aku menjalani praktek magang sebagai guru di salah satu SD yang ada di kota Konoha. Sakura juga begitu. Kami bekerja dari hari Senin sampai Sabtu. Jadwal praktek magang kami sangat padat dan hampir tidak ada waktu untuk bertemu. Kami menjalaninya dengan penuh hati yang ikhlas. Karena inilah cita-cita kami bersama sejak saling mengenal hingga menjalin hubungan cinta ini.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, timbul niatku untuk melamar Sakura. Aku berharap dialah yang menjadi istriku dan menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku kelak. Atas niat itu, aku berusaha menabung dari hasil uang jajan yang diberikan orang tuaku selama kuliah. Lalu dari hasil tabungan itu, aku membeli sebuah cincin emas sebagai tanda bahwa aku ingin mengikat dirinya dalam hubungan pertunangan. Karena itu, aku membuat janji padanya untuk bertemu di taman kota, pada pukul 9 pagi di hari minggu. Waktu istirahat yang tepat untuk bertemu lagi dengannya.

Tetapi... Mengapa dia lama sekali? Aku mengecek kembali arloji yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kiriku. Jarum pendek masih menunjuk ke angka 9, namun jarum panjang menunjukkan angka 10. Sebentar lagi, sepuluh menit akan mencapai pada pukul 10.

"Aaaah...," aku menghelakan napasku yang menandakan sedikit kesal jika menunggu selama ini.

Tidak pernah Sakura datang terlambat jika dia pergi berkencan denganku. Dia selalu datang tepat waktu atau dia yang lebih dulu datang sebelum aku datang untuk menemuinya. Tidak biasanya dia begini. Datang terlambat dan tidak mengirim kabar apapun padaku.

Karena gusar, aku ambil ponselku dari saku jaket jinggaku. Kemudian aku cari nomor ponsel Sakura. Setelah ditemukan, aku langsung menelepon ke nomor ponselnya tersebut.

 **["Maaf, nomor yang anda hubungi, sedang di luar jangkauan. Cobalah beberapa saat lagi."]**

Aku menggeretakkan gigi-gigiku. Kucoba lagi untuk menghubunginya.

 **["Maaf, nomor yang anda hubungi, sedang dalam di luar jangkauan. Cobalah beberapa saat lagi."]**

Sama saja.

Tapi, aku tidak menyerah begitu saja. Aku terus menghubunginya sampai berkali-kali. Tetap saja perkataannya seperti itu.

PIP!

Terpaksa aku mematikan panggilan ponselku. Aku menjadi sangat kesal. Rasanya ingin membanting ponsel yang kupegang ini ke tanah sekarang juga!

"Kenapa? Kenapa Sakura tidak menjawab panggilanku? Ponselnya selalu dimatikan sehingga aku tidak bisa menghubunginya," gumamku pada diriku sendiri."Memang... Sakura sudah menjadi lain padaku sekarang... Apa karena itu...!?"

Aku teringat tentang perkataan teman-temanku yang melihat Sakura bermesraan dengan Sasuke. Apakah kabar itu benar? Aku memang tidak mempercayainya begitu saja sebelum aku melihatnya sendiri. Pasti hal tersebut tidak benar. Pernyataan itu terus aku tanam sedalam-dalamnya di benakku. Tidak berpikir negatif tentang Sakura. Namun, yang penting aku harus menyampaikan niatku yang ingin melamar Sakura untuk menjadi istriku hari ini.

Dialah adalah segalanya bagiku. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya. Sakura adalah gadis terakhir yang kucintai. Bahkan orang tuaku sangat menyukainya dan menyetujui hubunganku dengannya. Aku juga sudah mengenal baik keluarga Sakura. Mereka sangat menyukaiku dan memperlakukan aku dengan baik saat aku mengunjungi mereka. Semuanya berharap hubungan kami ini tetap terus berjalan mulus dan awet untuk selamanya.

Memang sangat menyenangkan jika keluarga kami saling menyetujui hubungan cinta kami ini dan berharap hubungan cinta kami ini berlanjut ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi. Aku juga berharap begitu. Aku ingin menginginkan Sakura bukan hanya sebagai pacarku, tapi sebagai pasangan hidupku yang akan menemani di hari tuaku.

Membayangkan tentang masa depan yang indah, memang sangat membahagiakan. Aku berharap Sakura merasakan apa yang kurasakan. Sampai...

"NARUTO!"

Orang yang kutunggu datang juga. Menyadarkanku dari lamunan dalamku dan menarik pandanganku untuk melihat ke arah seseorang yang datang. Aku begitu senang mendengar suaranya karena suaranya amat kukenal. Sudah pasti pemilik suara itu adalah...

"Sakura..."

DEG!

Jantungku berdegub kencang. Sangat kaget. Kedua mataku melotot saking syok melihat pemandangan di depanku ini.

Sakura datang tidak sendirian, melainkan bersama pria berambut raven dan bermata hitam kelam, Sasuke. Tapi, kedua tangan mereka saling terkait antara satu sama lainnya. Mereka berdiri sangat dekat, tepat di depan mataku sekarang.

"Sa-Sasuke...," desisku dengan nada yang sedikit bergetar dan menatap tajam pada Sasuke."Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukankah hanya Sakura sendiri yang kuminta datang ke sini? Kenapa kau bisa datang bersama Sakura, hah?"

Darahku menggumpal-gumpal. Menarikku untuk langsung berdiri karena merasakan adanya suasana yang ganjil.

Sakura yang menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Naruto... Ada yang ingin aku jelaskan padamu..."

Tatapan tajamku sedikit melunak saat melirik Sakura.

"Ada apa ini, Sakura? Kenapa kau membawa Sasuke ke sini?"

Dengan tenang, Sakura menjelaskannya padaku. Sementara Sasuke memilih diam untuk mendengarkannya.

"Begini... Aku dan Sasuke sudah bertunangan sejak tiga minggu yang lalu..."

"...!"

DEG!

Kabar yang sangat mengagetkan jiwa dan ragaku. Membuatku semakin syok. Kedua mataku terbelalak keluar dibuatnya.

"APA!? JANGAN BERCANDA, SAKURA!"

"AKU TIDAK BERCANDA!" Sakura membentakku karena aku bersuara keras duluan daripada dia."AKU SERIUS DENGAN PERKATAANKU! INI ADALAH KENYATAAN, KAMI SUDAH BERTUNANGAN!"

Seakan-akan bumi bergetar setelah mendengar teriakannya itu. Membuatku terpuruk dan frustasi setelah mendengarnya. Hatiku terasa sakit. Jiwaku seakan-akan lepas dari jasadnya. Kabar buruk itu memang kenyataan bahwa Sakura memang berselingkuh dengan sahabatku sendiri.

Ini namanya pengkhianatan. Musuh dalam selimut. Sasuke dan Sakura sudah menjadi pisau yang menusukku dari belakang. Menyayat hatiku sampai terbelah-belah. Terasa sakit dan pedih.

Darahku memuncak hingga naik ke ubun-ubun. Emosiku tidak dapat terbendungkan dan mulai jebol. Kedua tanganku mengepal kuat. Wajahku menjadi garang seketika.

"BRENGSEK! SASUKE, KAU TELAH MENGKHIANATIKU!"

WHUUUSH!

Secara refleks, aku melayangkan tinjuku ke arah laki-laki sialan itu. Sasuke tidak bergeming. Sedangkan Sakura kaget akan tindakanku yang tiba-tiba ini.

"AH, HENTIKAN! JANGAN, NARUTO!"

Apa daya, aku tidak mau mendengarkan Sakura lagi. Dia telah menjadi benalu di hatiku yang sudah hancur. Bukan bunga cinta lagi.

BATS!

Tinjuku ditangkap dengan cepat oleh Sasuke. Ia memegang tanganku dengan satu tangannya yang lainnya. Wajahnya datar tanpa dosa itu, mengatakan suatu kalimat enteng yang benar-benar membuatku muak mendengarnya.

"Kau sudah dengar dengan apa yang bilang Sakura, bukan? Bahwa aku dan dia sudah menjalin hubungan yang serius sekarang," katanya dengan nada tenang."Maafkan aku, Naruto. Aku tidak maksud berbuat begini padamu. Tapi, orang tuaku sudah menjodohkanku dengan Sakura sedari kecil. Aku sadar kalau aku juga mencintai Sakura. Cintaku lebih baik daripada cintamu itu."

Aku menggeretak gigi-gigiku dengan kuat. Kedua mataku menajam dan berkilat. Wajahku semakin garang saja.

"SIALAN! KAU BENAR-BENAR SIALAN! SASUKE, KAU BUKAN SAHABATKU SEKARANG! AKU SANGAT MEMBENCIMU! KAU TELAH MEREBUT PACARKU!"

"Maafkan aku..."

"TIDAK ADA MAAF BAGIMU! SUDAH TERLAMBAT! AKU AKAN MEMBERIMU PELAJARAN!"

"HENTIKAN, NARUTO!" seru Sakura yang ikut-ikutan bersuara keras."JANGAN BERTINDAK KASAR PADA SASUKE! KAMU TIDAK PERNAH BISA MENAHAN EMOSIMU! KAMU MEMANG MEMBUATKU MUAK! AKU TIDAK MEMERLUKANMU LAGI! AKU MENCINTAI SASUKE! BUKAN KAMU LAGI! MULAI DETIK INI, KITA PUTUS!"

Aku kaget lagi mendengarnya.

"Apa!?"

"Sudah jelas bukan? Kita putus! Kita tidak punya hubungan apa-apa lagi! Jangan pernah mendekati aku! Aku tidak butuh kamu lagi! Hanya Sasuke, orang yang kubutuhkan!"

"Sa-Sakura... A-Aku..."

"Permisi. Kami pergi!" Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke begitu saja."Ayo, Sasuke!"

Sasuke mengangguk cepat. Dia pun mengikuti langkah Sakura dari belakang. Mereka berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa meninggalkan aku yang sudah terpaku tak berdaya di tempat.

Pikiran kacau dan kalut. Mengapa? Mengapa kejadian ini menimpaku? Padahal rencananya aku ingin melamar Sakura di tempat ini. Kini rencana tinggal rencana. Telah terbakar dan menjadi abu yang diterbangkan angin. Angan-angan yang sia-sia. Masa depanku sudah hancur karena pengkhianatan kekasihku sendiri.

Hampa, sendu dan pahit yang kurasakan sekarang. Tidak dapat kurasakan manis lagi. Tubuhku bergetar. Kedua tanganku mengepal kuat. Kedua mataku mulai berkaca-kaca.

Sakura, betapa kamu telah menghancurkan semua impianku padamu. Kini semua impian itu telah menguap dan menghilang ditelan awan. Bersamaan salah satu tanganku merogoh saku jaket jinggaku. Mengeluarkan sebuah lingkaran kecil emas murni dengan permata putih yang indah. Cincin pertunangan untuk Sakura.

Sejenak aku pandang cincin itu dengan lama. Cincin itu tergeletak manis di telapak tangan kananku. Aku memandangnya dengan lirih. Perasaanku memanas. Hingga kusadari kedua mataku mengeluarkan tetesan-tetesan permata kecil yang berjatuhan di dua pipiku. Lalu kugenggam kuat cincin itu.

"Cincin ini sudah tidak berharga lagi. Sakura sudah mengkhianatiku. Dia bukan milikku lagi..."

Dengan cepat, aku lempar cincin itu sejauh mungkin dari jarakku. Untuk melampiaskan segala rasa kekesalan dan kesedihanku yang tidak terbendung. Suasana semakin menyedihkan. Haru membiru. Seiring matahari bersinar dengan hangatnya dan membuat perasaanku semakin memanas saja. Aku sakit hati. Pengkhianatan cinta yang sangat mengguncang jiwaku. Membuatku sangat depresi.

Akhir yang tidak diharapkan. Harapan dan impian telah sirna. Tidak ada lagi seseorang yang kurindukan. Tiada lagi seseorang yang menemani hari-hariku. Sudah gelap dan mencekam. Hatiku akan kututup serapat mungkin dan tidak akan pernah mempercayai namanya cinta lagi.

Bagiku, cinta adalah sesuatu yang menyakitkan dan akan membuat penderitaan yang panjang di ujung akhirnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Akhirnya fic request buat Agnaspiver sudah selesai. Maaf, lama banget saya meresponmu. Tapi, pada akhirnya fic ini update juga di sini.**

 **Apa benar cerita ini yang kamu mau? Tentang NTR, kan? Saya sudah membuatnya sebaik mungkin untukmu. Semoga sesuai dengan apa yang kamu mau.**

 **Hmmm... Sampai di sini saja. Sekian dan terima kasih ya... jika ada yang mereview fic ini.**

 **Rabu, 24 Agustus 2016**


End file.
